Last
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: Nami,Luffy,Zoro,Sanji and Usopp are on one of their dangersous missions. But this time Sanji orders Usopp to be left behind. This time Nami has a weird feeling about the lack of Usopp. This time is the last. SanUso ZoLu AU


It has come to my attention that there r VERY FEW SanUso lovers. and even fewer SanUso authors! Don't let this great couple die out guys! Contribute!

**Last**

Nami looked from behind the truck and saw the two guards. "Usopp you're on!" As if by magic, both guards fell simultaneously. The only clue to their deaths was an almost inaudible popping sound.

Zoro clenched the hilt of his Wadou **(Is that right?)** "He hasn't lost his touch. I'm glad" A tall blonde man emitted smoke from his nostrils. "Of course he hasn't!" his voice had a rude tone to it, angry that his team mate had practically insulted his lover. The youngest one, nothing but a skinny boy waved his arms a bit "Zoro, Sanji! Don't fight now. A quick in and out is all we gotta do and we go home. No need to start fighting now"

Nami smiled at Luffy. So young

"_Don't you have a family?" The young teen stopped eating and stared at the red head from across the table. He smiled a horrible smile; it made the scar under his left eye twist hideously. "My only family is dead now."_

"_Oh…" The boy…Luffy put down his half eaten bowl of rice and beef and sat still. Water quickly gathered on the table from his dripping hair. "Nami?" So used to the quiet, the girl jumped in her seat and looked at the boy she'd taken in from the rain,only half an hour ago._

"_Yes?" _

"_Can I stay here? I won't get in the way, I promise! I'll do whatever it takes."_

_Nami stood up and cleared the table. Balancing the two bowls and cups in her soft hands she turned her back to him. "I'll think about it"_

That was three years ago.

Nami watched Sanji, Zoro and Luffy walk up to the iron door of the building. Sanji's powerful legs were hidden in expensive Italian slacks. His blonde hair fluttering in the breeze slightly. Standing back a considerable distance she saw a quick flash of silver and heard the hiss of a sword returning to its sheath. The red head watched how mellow Zoro's movements were, precise yet passionate. Sanji gave the door a small kick and it fell apart like a jigsaw puzzle.

The brunette ran in ahead of them, smiling. Such a young child, Luffy. Too young. Nami watched in slight amusement as Zoro quite brutally and over excessively killed a guard clad in blue. She watched him fall; the slash across his chest was deep and long, from the side of his neck, across his chest to his waist. She was too used to this to let it affect her.

"_Why did you do it?" although scared to death, Nami couldn't, wouldn't, let it show._

_She watched the tall muscled man turn to her, sword slick and dark with blood. "Because I can" Nami grew frustrated. "You have nothing to fight for! You put all your anger and pain into that fucking sword! How could you just kill him like that?"_

_She saw his green eyes narrow at her in contempt. "You have no right to tell me anything. All you care about is your precious money. I did what you asked. I killed this man, like _you_ asked. Just so _you_ can get your money back. I did what was asked of me, why are you questioning me! "_

_Nami screamed. "It was overkill! You killed his son!" Zoro shrugged, his earrings jingling at the slight, fluid movement. "He was in the way"_

_Nami slapped him. "He was twelve!" The green haired man looked at her. Really _looked _at her. It was silent for a while. "Nami?" Luffy's voice rang through the dark room. She turned and saw him in the doorway. She watched his face change from many emotions at the dead bodies. "Luffy, stay back"_

_Nami turned to Zoro and felt queasy as she watched his calm green eyes scan over Luffy._

"_Who are you?"_

Nami leaned against the cold metal wall and watched Sanji crush some guy's neck against the wall with his expensive loafers. That was roughly about two and a half years ago. She allowed a smile to grace her face. Luffy, small and child-like, had taken Zoro in, molded him and redeemed him. Gave him a reason to live. To love. She exhaled and started to walk down the hallway of dead and unconscious bodies. This hallway was so much like the others, and yet it was not.

She yelped when some unknown hand clasped around her ankle. Before she could really assess the situation, there was a groan and the hand let go. She looked down and saw Luffy giving the now unconscious male a cold glare, fist cocked for the second blow if needed. He caught her stare and gifted her with a melting smile.

"Stop dawdling!" Nami looked up and caught Zoro and Sanji looking at them. Nami took a step back and looked at the picture her eyes saw.

Three handsome men, strong in their own ways, were standing before her. Sanji was leaning against the wall, cigarette between his fingers, smoke surrounding his glorious face. Zoro stood a few feet away, one hand on his sword, the other lay limply at his side, a hopelessly superior smirk look on his face. Luffy was, as always, smiling, his hands locked behind his head, kicking the cold tile floor. Bodies were strewn around them. Bloodied and bruised.

What unnerved Nami the most was the lack of Usopp. The sniper would usually be leaning against the wall too, like his blonde lover. One foot set on the wall, an assault rifle in one hand, an old but reliable revolver in his back pocket. He'd be glaring at her right now. She could almost hear his voice. _"Hurry up Nami! We can't wait all day!"_

But he wasn't here. That's what made this hallway slightly different from the others. Luffy gave her a push and she started to walk. She cast a glance at Sanji and saw that his face was downcast. Usopp wasn't here with them. He was on the roof of a near by building, watching from the outside. She didn't like that.

Luffy had drilled it into her brain that they were family now. Albeit a fucked up one, but family still. Why would Sanji order Usopp to stay behind?

**Maybe Sanji doesn't want Usopp to get hurt again.**

"_Come on Blondie. Let's go save your woman." Sanji kicked Zoro in the ankles and snorted. "Shut your mouth and keep doing what you're doing"_

"_Ah!" Sanji's visible blue eye widened as he watched Luffy fight. It was…odd to say the least. "What kinda style _isthat_?" Nami shrugged. "We think it's a mix of boxing, karate and street fighting. But even Luffy doesn't know." Zoro sighed and shook his head. "It's typical. He can hold his own so I don't worry"_

_Sanji puffed smoke in his face "Then why are you staring at him so hard, eh?"_

_Zoro coughed and pushed Sanji back. 'Teme!" _**(LOL. random Japanese.)**

_Nami saw the quick signature flash of steel and watched the door fall into pieces like so many others…_

_Zoro prepared to walk into the room, but Sanji quipped. "I wouldn't if I were you"_

_Zoro looked confused. Till a bullet almost took his head. He quickly ducked just as a barrage of bullets came from the recently opened door. The ear splitting crack of bullets stopped and Sanji quickly stepped into the room._

"_Usopp! There you are. My sweet love! Did they hurt you?" A man with long curly hair and an even longer nose poked the blonde's belly with the mouth of an assault rifle. "How long does it take to save a kidnapped person! Jesus! I've been trapped in this room for three days now."_

_Sanji slipped from the gun's range and hugged Usopp from behind. "It's a good thing you're ok." _

_Usopp fought a blush and caught Luffy's gaze. "Who are they?" "Hired help"_

_Nami surveyed the scene. She counted fifteen bodies on the floor. She didn't know if they were dead, and didn't care to find out._

That was about one year and a half ago. She honed in on the sounds of Luffy's sandals, Zoro's boots, Sanji's loafers and her own high heels, hitting the floor at uneven intervals. Usopp's sneakers were not among them.

She glanced at Sanji again. Sanji couldn't pay her the money that day, after saving his 'Beloved Liar'. So he compromised to work for her. Usopp, not wanting Sanji to work alone, volunteered to work for her too, (The idiot was scared out his mind in EVERY mission!) cutting the work time in half. Almost.

Nami heard a beeping sound and opened her cell phone. "Usopp?"

"You guys are moving too slow!" I had him on speaker so the rest of us could hear. All for one, and one for all.

"There's a big wave coming from the left hallway. Go down that hallway and there's the room." "Thanks" and she hung up. "Hi Usopp!" Luffy smiled and waved at a camera. The camera moved slightly from left to right. Hi.

She watched Sanji's face smile at the camera. Zoro just smirked and hurried everyone along. She didn't know why she was here. These boys, no, men, could take care of themselves. Sometimes it was necessary for her to come along. For negotiations and such. But sometimes she was a hazard or just there. She witnessed the killing and happiness. She stared at the blood and bodies. She relished in the screams and cries.

She saw through the tears and touched their hearts. Although they'd never admit it, except maybe Sanji, she kept them sane. And they all knew it. She watched them cry and laugh. She talked to them and set them straight. Although Usopp and Luffy were the reasons their lovers never got out of control, she kept them from depression, she blocked most of the pain.

The red head shivered as Sanji brought his foot down on a pale man's back, breaking his spine. Tea brown eyes watched intently when Luffy smiled while elbowing a long haired man in the neck, crushing his windpipe, leaving him to suffocate. Nami watched in awe as the tip of Zoro's Wadou, slick and bloody, slipped from a man's chest, the body falling to reveal Zoro's sweaty taunt body. They continued walking.

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Chopper! Happy birthday to you!" Luffy popped another popper and screamed out "YAY!"_

_The boy stuck his tongue at Luffy and Usopp and blew out his candles. Luffy hugged Chopper tightly, making the other boy's green eyes bug out in play shock. Cute. Tony T. Chopper. Luffy's only living friend…_

_Nami chuckled. The only one with enough medical skills and discretion to treat their battle scars without complications. She looked from Luffy, to Ussop, to Chopper. So young, but grown up as well. Chopper almost killed her in a hug when he found out she was taking care of him. She watched as Luffy and Usopp each took one of Choppers arms; swing him into the air and catching him._

_In the corner of the room sat Sanji and Zoro. They were talking quietly._

_Luffy and Usopp threw Chopper into the air again. Happy birthday…_

Sanji kicked the metal door open. Without fear or hesitation, Nami walked up to the round table full of crooks and criminals alike. She grabbed the yellow shirt of an extremely pale man with an even longer and odder nose than Usopp. His skin was so pale it almost looked blue to her, an evil eerie blue. "I want my money Arlong," she snarled. "And I want it now"

Smartly, the rest of the table's occupants fled the room. Her companions didn't stop them. The man chuckled. "Now Nami, darling! We made a deal and you didn't stick to it. Is it _my _fault you were robbed?"

"Is it _my _fault that you sent them to rob me!"

"Touché"

Arlong slowly took a metal briefcase from under the table and opened it. Benjamin Franklin's stared back at her. "Now Nami, lets discuss the terms of our exchange-"

Nami closed the briefcase and stalked to the door. "What exchange? I don't even know you"

It was too late for the devious, hateful man. Zoro's sword was too sharp. Sanji's kick to swift. Luffy's punch too powerful.

They started walking back the way they came. Until a woman dressed in an extravagant red dress came waltzing into view.

"Sanji" she hissed

Sanji, cool as ice and just as polite, replied "Carmen"

Zoro made to unsheathed his sword but Sanji kicked his hand. "I got this one. You guys go on ahead"

Carmen ignored the others and focused her green eyes on her rival. **(I can't remember wat color her eyes are! Sowwie)**

"You sniveling cock sucker"

Sanji, obviously getting annoyed, spit out his cigarette. "Ass licking whorish wench"

No one moved. Sanji snapped at them "What the fuck are you doing? I said move it!"

Slowly but surely, Nami, Luffy and Zoro started to walk away, the sounds of fighting getting harder to hear as they walked farther away.

Usopp contacted them again and told his friends another way to get out. The police were coming in from the entrance, fast. They took their time, killing any and all who got in their way. Finally they reached the sun.

The building erupted violently into flames and explosions and smoke. No one moved. Whether too shocked, or hurt, no one moved.

Usopp called again. Nami pressed the talk button.

"Hello? Is everyone ok? Hello! Speak to me! Sanji? Sanji! Where is he? Is he ok, Nami?" The red head looked to Luffy, who was looking at Zoro's retreating figure. He was going back…

The building collapsed.

"Hello? HELLO! Answer me, damn it! Sanji? SANJI!"

**End**

I was SO tempted to cry after I wrote this. I was gonna has Sanji come back at the end and make it all happy. But I said. NAAAAHHHH. I might make a super short sequel about him surviving and coming back. Depends on the reviews I get. (smiles) XD

I think this by far is my FAV fic. Sorry bout the typos and OOC. If there is any. O well XD


End file.
